Wasted
by brooke-ella1990
Summary: Hermione leaving a supposedly 'failed' marriage, to find herself, vent emotions and self discoveryy. SONGFIC! Wasted By Carrie Underwood. Hermione & Charlie. PREQUEL UP 'MISTAKES WORTH MAKING' the courtship


**Disclaimer: I am not making money from writing this. All Harry Potter related things belong to J.K. Rowling. The song belongs to Carrie Underwood, its writers and her record company.**

** --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"Wasted" 

_Standing at the back door  
She tried to make it fast  
One tear hit the hard wood  
It fell like broken glass  
She said sometimes love slips away  
And you just can't get it back  
Let's face it  
_

Hermione Weasley (née Granger) stood at the glass door of the house she and her husband shared. She almost wondered if it was worth it to leave, she couldn't help but let a few tears leak from her eyes. Hermione brought her hand to her cheeks and rubbed away all but one tear. Which hit the floor, silently, she didn't even know, until she stepped forward hesitantly and felt the dot of liquid underneath her big toe.

_  
For one split second  
She almost turned around  
But that would be like pouring rain drops  
Back into a cloud  
So she took another step and said  
I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it_

On the futon, Charlie Weasley laid watching Hermione walk around the first floor of their house. He wondered when love had ended for her, as far as love went, he still saw the frizzy haired fourteen year old girl know-it-all, whom he had inappropriately liked since he met her.

It had only been three years since the accidental one nightstand and when they realized they were in love. How they were married in a large ceremony only three months after the one-night-stand, that Hermione lovingly stated, " the one night stand that wouldn't go away."

_  
I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted_

Would Hermione regret leaving like this, possibly? But did she want to stay and then suddenly wake up one day when she was forty-five like her father had and decided that he had wasted his life and decided that it wasn't worth living? Would she end up like her father who had put the gun to his head and shot himself? _  
_

_Another glass of whisky but it still don't kill the pain  
So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain  
He says it's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday  
Gotta face it.  
_

Four hours later, Charlie had a glass in his hand, and an upturned bottle of muggle whisky in the sink in the other. He wasn't just content to pour his favorite drink down the drain he wanted to destroy something. After surveying the items in the house he couldn't find anything he wanted to wreck. Charlie contented himself with hurling the tumbler at the wall, and satisfactorily listened to the loud shattering noise it made when it connected with the white wall and the shards of glass flying around.

Although Charlie would come to regret such a rash action later when he would step on a particularly large shard of glass.

_  
Cause' I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted  
_

Hermione wondered why she hadn't thought of this, where would she go? Now that she had left Charlie, she was quite sure she wasn't welcome at any of the other Weasley homes. That included Harry's, of course, who was married to the youngest Weasley and the only daughter, Ginny.

Ron who probably wouldn't even look at her, as Charlie was his brother and he was busy with three children from Luna, and twins on the way. Bill and Fleur lived in France with their three children. Fred and Angelina, George and Katie were kept busy by three sets of twins and two children, respectively.

The Weasley's were going to take over the world one day. There was so many of their brood, all distinguishable by flaming red hair and freckles.

Something occurred to her as she walked along her road, she ducked behind some trees and apparated away.

"Mom?" she called when she appeared in the familiar room. Wood floors, cherry red walls, white trim and the most comfortable white microfiber sofas money could buy. Though that wasn't familiar, her mother had obviously done some remodeling after Hermione's father had died. The chairs were the same, but what was now a bright cherry red, used to be a light mint green, with cream white trim and wainscoting.

Jennifer Jane Tyler Granger, was a woman dressed in her scrubs, she was about to go to work. "Hermione?" she asked of her daughter standing in the middle of the room. Hermione looked up at her mother who was standing at the top of the stairs. "What are you doing here?" she asked her daughter.

"Charlie and I broke up, can I stay here?"

_  
Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted  
_

"Of course!! Sweetie, you're always welcome here. Since your father died, it's been so lonely." Jennifer said. "But I have to go to work! There's food in the fridge, borrow my car." Jennifer exclaimed while running around the house. "You do still have your license right?" she asked in a serious tone, to Hermione. Mrs. Granger ran around and threw her arms around her only child.

"I'll see you later! Ok, buh-bye I missed you darling!" Mrs. Granger yelled as she shut the front door with a loud click.

_  
She kept drivin' along  
Till the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side  
He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear  
For the first time in a while  
_

Hermione stood shocked in the middle of the living room for a moment. Then she regained her composure. Hermione put her purse down on the glass coffee table and dug through it and found miniaturized versions of her bags, books, and trunk and shoes. The shoes were her favorite part, 2nd only to her books.

Charlie Weasley was trying to figure out what to do with himself. He didn't have to work today. For a couple of weeks even, he was recovering from a serious burn from the dragons he kept for his job. It was unnecessary for him to go to work for a while anyway. Charlie had grown quite wealthy since he had moved to Romania then back to England. The Ministry was willing to pay a large amount to the dragon keepers to keep them under control and away from the muggle areas. Charlie was financially set for the rest of his life.

Being a dragon keeper is something one needed to be alert (and sober) for. He kept himself drink free mostly, if he happened to be called into work while he wasn't quite so sober, he kept a stash of drink-b-gone, which he drank before work. The time he got his injury was when the drink-b-gone was wearing off and he didn't quite know and didn't pay attention for a split second and got 3rd degree burns all over his body. Coming to work not sober was a firing offense. Charlie considered himself lucky to still have a job after what had happened.

He passed a mirror, and his blue eyes were clear. He wondered the last time they had actually been clear of drink-b-gone or actual drink. He wasn't quite sure. Probably since Hermione had lost the baby.

_  
Hey, yeah,  
Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted  
_

"Tell me, Hermione, how'd it happen?" Jennifer asked, grabbing some ice cream from the freezer.

"I don't know." Hermione said grabbing a spoon and digging into the Ben & Jerry's Phish Food. Jennifer moved onto the couch with her own pint of ice cream.

"Sweetie, you do know. How come you're here, instead of with a man you obviously love very much." Jennifer said in an annoying way. Hermione thought. What did her mother know?

Two emotions collided inside of Hermione as she stabbed her spoon into the chocolately marshmallow ice cream. She wasn't sure what they were but they needed to come out.

"Mommy. I just don't know, I'm so confused." Hermione heard herself cry out.

"Hermione! Sweetie?" Jennifer left her ice cream abandoned on the coffee table. She threw her arms around her daughter. It was obvious Hermione needed a hug.

Hermione sobbed for a while, she was unable to form coherent words. Jennifer just supplied her with tissues and classic mom comfort phrases such as "it's gonna be alright." "ssh, ssh use these tissues and not my blouse."

_  
Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted  
_

Charlie was cleaning, his already clean house. He didn't have anything else to do.

For lack of anything else he decided to visit his parents. He mentally prepared himself for their scrutiny. He tossed Floo Powder into the fireplace and emerald green flames shot up and he stepped in and yelled "THE BURROW!"

Molly and Arthur Weasley were sitting in their kitchen, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Luna and their respective children running around.

"Charlie!!" Molly squealed at the sight of her second eldest son. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while! Where's Hermione?" Molly scanned the fireplace, expecting Hermione to step through.

"She's not coming." Charlie said tightly "she's visiting her mother." Charlie lied.

He really didn't have a clue that the lie he thought he was telling was actually the truth.

"…After I lost the baby, I don't know mommy, I just started feeling like I wasn't worth being his wife." Hermione heard the words coming out, she didn't know how to make them stop, or if she wanted them to stop.

"After it all happened, I wasn't sure of what I anything! We stopped talking, Charlie started sleeping on the futon. I felt like he didn't want me any more... like I was only half a wife... half a woman." Hermione breathed. God did it feel good to be releasing all this stuff "I felt like I had betrayed him in some way." Hermione shrieked out that last part. Jennifer stroked her daughter's hair, rubbed her temples. When Hermione's eyes were dry and her throat stung, her nose was red and sore from using all the tissues. She stopped and listened as Jennifer consoled her.

"Sweetie, I think you haven't let Charlie into all this, I think he deserves to tell his side." Hermione glared up at her mother, even though she knew Jennifer was right.

"Honey, after your father died, I wished I could have had this sort of chance to figure out things. Your father and I didn't communicate well. I still wonder why he felt he had to shoot himself, to die. Why didn't he ever say something to me about it?" Jennifer said. Hermione wasn't sure if this was consoling or not, but she did understand that her mother was telling her to go talk to Charlie, to figure out if it was truly over, or if it could still be.

"Well I do have to shower. First." Hermione said standing up, grabbing her pint of Phish Food as she made her way up the stairs to the bathroom.

After her shower, Hermione felt like she needed a nap, she was really tired, she had ran through so many emotions, she was worn out. She showered and went to her childhood room and felt the smooth paint on the walls, and the soft toys still on her shelves. The muggle authors she loved had prominent spots on her shelves, while a loose floorboard which jiggled when she stepped on it, showed where she had kept her schoolbooks when she wasn't using them. Which Hermione was almost always using them, of course.

"Hermione!! What are you doing here?? Get your stuff and leave! Sweetie I love you, but you have to work out this marriage!"

_Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted  
_

Charlie Weasley was sleeping. He had a pair of pajama pants on and no shirt. He was ever alert to the cracking sound of apparition. Growing up in a household where it was done quite frequently, he was quite adept at hearing it, even though it was far away.

Hermione apparated into a little thickly wooded area about four feet away from the house and she walked over to the door and turned the key into the lock. She entered the house through the glass French doors, at the back of the house.

By the time Hermione had slid the door open, Charlie was already sitting up on the futon, stretching his arms above his head, his eyes closed.

Charlie's eyes opened to a shock. Hermione was standing there in a pair of jeans and a sheer blue blouse and a white camisole underneath.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked. If this was some sort of joke!

"What does it look like I'm doing here? I want us to figure things out."

"Hermione! No! You've already made things clear!"

"Charlie! No I haven't! You need to know!"

"No! I don't need to know anything! Get out!"

Hermione was breathing hard through her nose now, as was Charlie.

"What do you want here?" Charlie yelled, his face was starting to turn red from the arguing.

"I want you! I want to talk!" Hermione yelled, her tone matched Charlie's.

"Talk about what!"

"US! CHARLIE, US! ABOUT THE BABY!!"

"Oh." Charlie said. "We discussed this, you wanted to be alone."

"You shouldn't have listened to me! I didn't need space. I needed YOU! CHARLIE I JUST NEEDED YOU!" Hermione shrieked, her voice was raw and her eyes were starting to water.

_  
Yeah, yeah  
_

Hermione, now knew that she wasn't wasting her life if she went back to Charlie. It was what she needed. She loved him, truly, madly, deeply. Hermione wondered what could have convinced her to leave. It was the worry, the doubt that what if he truly didn't want her. She didn't want to go through that.

"Charlie, I love you, I never stopped. I have something to tell you." Hermione said, her voice breaking.

_Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time_

"I'm pregnant."

_  
Wasted_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Author's Notes:** See if you can get my references. One to a Sabrina the Teenage Witch episode and the other to a song. Kudos and hugs to the person who gets it.

Even though you might not like country music, you should definitely get this song \/ - even thecountess6680 (my pally) likes it and cant stand country!

-Thecountess6680 – omg ily. You are awesome; I so couldn't have done this without your input about various things. I credit you with writing the breakdown scene and helping with random other things :)

-Darkshadowwolf01 – thanks for the compliments. ily

Please REVIEW!! I'll love you forever.


End file.
